


Memory

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual, Obsession, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Hannibal indulges in the pleasures that is a semi conscious Will.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know xD i just had to finally write something about them. Fucked up or not lol.
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 _"Will? Will_."

 

His eyes are open and glazed over, barely blinking as Hannibal guides his head into his lap. A strong hand tilts his chin up and his eyes flutter as they catch the harsh white light; blinking rapidly to avoid the stinging rays from the lamp behind the couch.

 

"Will. Can you hear me?"

 

Hannibal waves his hand in front of Will's face but receives no response as the latter's eyes continues their fluttering. His hand finds his way to Will's chest, feeling the frantic heartbeat normalising and his breathing growing shallow.

 

"Will, do you know where you are?" he tries one last time. 

 

Will's eyes close, breathing evening out while Hannibal's hand loosened the buttons of Will's shirt. He sighed, tracing Will's soft skin with his forefinger. He yearned to have it. All of it. All of Will. 

 

"Pl-se." 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

Will's mouth opened and closed, soft whispers escaping his red lips yet he remained unconscious, allowing Hannibal to gently cup his cheek and tilt his head back even further. Hannibal's neck bent slightly to accommodate his new position; leaning down to drag his lips over Will's bearded chin and down his flushed neck. His tongue swiped at Will's jugular, teeth scraping the skin just enough to elicit a soft gasp from Will's throat. 

 

Hannibal hummed against the skin, fingers exploring the soft expanse of Will's torso while his mouth found its way to Will's. He inhaled deeply, losing himself in the delicious scent that was Will as he pushed his tongue passed Will's lips.

 

Will's mouth opened hesitantly, inviting the foreign feeling of Hannibal's tongue swiping at his. The pressure on his lips intensified, Hannibal kissing him harder and longer. His lips were being bitten, nipped at and his tongue sucked like it contained the cure to all ails. 

 

"Will. Oh, how you destroy me, _Will_." He rasped against the man's parted lips. 

 

*

 

Will fell back against lush covers, cool silk chilling his heated skin as skilled hands tore at his clothes and rid him of them. The fingers wrapped around his ankles to yank him down so he laid flat on the bed, exposed to the hunter towering above him and barely able to register what was happening. Cool digits dragged up his calves in slow caress, coming up to dig into his thighs as an anchor of sorts; they fully restrained his lower body when hungry lips covered his chest. 

 

They kissed every part of him, followed by a snaking tongue that tasted and tested him. Will's back arched, a moan escaping his mouth when a wet warmth enveloped his nipple. It didn't stay there long enough, making its way down Will's stomach instead and swirling around his navel before diving towards the juncture between Will's thighs. 

 

He choked, pleading breathlessly while he was being eaten whole. His hips frantically tried to gain more friction, lifting hurriedly off the bed to push himself into Hannibal's mouth. His desperate attempts to change the tempo was quickly stopped by Hannibal's iron grip, pushing Will's hips back into the bed with enough force to cause blooming bruises. 

 

Hannibal shift one hand to wrap around Will's aching heat, experimentally sliding his hips against Will's. 

 

"Don't... _Nngg_... Stop." His jaw clenched, hips thrusting upwards in ecstasy. 

 

Hannibal paused, watching Will closely to evaluate his mental state but he was still very much asleep. His head lolled from side to side, fingers digging into the bed with each roll of Hannibal's legs. 

 

"Fuck." 

 

He sucked in a deep breath, throat constricting as his nerves caught fire. Hannibal firmly held Will's legs around his hips, rocking against him in slow and hard motions until Will's body finally gave up.

 

"There you go, Will." He hummed softly. 

 

His spine arched off the bed, a hand grabbing at Hannibal's shoulder while his neck snapped back against the pillows and his legs crushed Hannibal between them. Will gaped like a fish, lewd sounds and chokes spilling from his mouth as he came over them, riding his orgasm out with Hannibal's. 

 

" _Nn_." 

 

Will's body went limp again him, falling back onto the bed in exhaustion.

 

 

"Will?" Hannibal's voice was slightly more hoarse; a hand running through Will's wild curls. 

 

"That was good, you might make me keep you," Hannibal kissed the side of his head, "Sleep now."

 

 

*

 

 

Hannibal is busy making coffee when a dazed Will enters the kitchen. 

 

"Morning, Will. Sleep well?" 

 

"How... How did I get here?" He murmured, sliding into a bar stool.

 

"You.. Don't remember what happened last night?" 

 

Will shook his head, fingers nervously combing through his tangled hair. 

 

Hannibal smiled, "You will."

 

 _His eyes panned down to Will's lap, a bruise on Will's hip peeking out from under the pajamas Hannibal dressed him in the previous night_. 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests are welcome ❤️


End file.
